


Beauty and the Phantomhive

by LNewman2015



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 18,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNewman2015/pseuds/LNewman2015
Summary: An earl, cursed to be a hideous creature until he learns to care and earn their affection in return. A  girl, outcasted by those she's surrounded by. If they meet, what could spark between them?Disclaimer: songs are from the new 2017 Beauty and the Beast. Lyrics will be changed to suit the characters. I don't own the story or the characters, only the OC and cover. Characters might be slightly OOC and out of place but I will try my best.





	1. Chapter 1: Tale as old as time

A long time ago, in the hidden countryside of England, a handsome and wealthy earl of thirteen lived in a beautiful manor. Even though he had everything his heart could've desired (aside from the impossible), the boy was selfish and unkind with a thirst for revenge. His ex-fiancé, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, had given up on the earl but remained in the manor for company and attempted to bring happiness back to her cousin's manor. Since his parent's death's, he had grown twisted and stoic to those around him, he had not dared to let anyone but his butler see who he truly was and what he was truly feeling

One day,at a party thrown by the young girl, an unexpected intruder arrived at the manor seeking shelter from the harsh storm. She went by the name of Sieglinde Sullivan, and offered a single blue rose in exchange for a night's stay. Repulsed by her dirtied and haggard appearance, the earl turned the woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. When he dismissed her again, Sieglinde's outward appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful sorceress. The earl begged for her forgiveness, but it was far too late. For she had seen that there was no kindness or room for love in his heart, and as punishment she turned him into a hideous creature that had no place in this world of ours. 

Over time, the earl and his servants and ex-fiancé were forgotten by the world as Sieglinde had erased all memory of them from the minds of those they cared and loved. The only way to break this horrid curse, was for the earl to learn to love another and earn their love in return before the last petal fell from the cerulean rose. If not, the man would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. Many days bled into many years which eventually led to his eighteenth birthday passing, the (now) young man lost all hope for the curse to be lifted upon his servants and cousin and all that remained was six petals on the rose. But who could blame him? 

For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 2: True as it can be

A young girl at the age of eighteen, left her content and small cottage near the gates of her village, satchel resting on her hip and skirt hitched up slightly for freedom. She had platinum blonde locks and brown eyes that would remind you of smooth dark chocolate. Those eyes were always full of adventure yet stubbornness, always striving to achieve what she can with her petite form.

Little town, it's a quiet village

 

Every day like the one before

Little town, full of little people

Waking up to say

She walked further into town as soon as the large clock struck 9am. Everyone came out to say hello and the roads became bustling with life.

Bonjour! Bonjour!

Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

There goes the baker with his tray, like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Every morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor, provincial town

"Good Morning, Belle!" A man called to the girl not too far from him, she couldn't help but smile and face him for a quick chat. "Good morning, Monsieur Jean. Have you lost something again?" Belle asked with curiosity to the older man's lost face. He replied still confused, "Well, I believe I have. Problem is, I can't remember what. Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me. Where are you off to?" he asked at the end, noticing the girl slowly walking away but not breaking conversation or eye contact. "To return this book to Père Ash, It's about two lovers in fair Verona" Belle explained slightly dreamily at the thought of reading that book for the first time. Jean just scoffed slightly at the thought of that kind of book and replied with, "Sounds boring."

Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Never part of any crowd

'Cause her head's up on some cloud

No denying she's a funny girl that Belle

She hummed happily as she strolled through the quaint village, acting as if she couldn't hear their constant gossiping about her being unique and distant from the other girls her age.

Bonjour! Good day! How is your family?

Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife?

I need six eggs! That's too expensive!

There must be more than this provincial life!


	3. Chapter 3: Barely even friends

"Ahh, if it isn't the only bookworm in town! So, where did you run off to this week?" Pére Ash smiled kindly at the young woman entering his small church in the town. Belle couldn't help but giggle at his eccentric yet angelic presence "Two cities in Northern Italy, I didn't want to come back. Have you got any new places to go?" She asked the white haired man with curiosity, looking through the book titles she knew so well. Her fingertips barely brushed the spine of a book she loved to read on multiple occasions. "I'm afraid not... But you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like," Ash smiled at her curiosity and quite frankly praised her for her pure soul and heart. Belle looked up at the man with gratitude and grab her favourite book of all from his collection "Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big," She stated as she put it in her satchel and made her way out, exchanging goodbyes.

Look there she goes, the girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she's feeling well

She read and hummed as she slowly made her way home, so lost in her book that she no longer heard the rumours and words spoken about her.

With a dreamy, far-off look

And her nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle

"Oh, isn't this amazing?

It's my favourite part because, you'll see

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him 'til Chapter Three!" She sung to herself about her favourite part of her favourite book. Needless to say, she was entranced and in love with books.

Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty"

Her looks have got no parallel

But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very diff'rent from the rest of us

She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle!

Not too far away, a raven haired golden eyed man was on his horse with his master/sidekick by his side on a separate horse. The man was called Claude, he was quite handsome and was admired by everyone despite being labelled as a 'demon' by Pére Ash and Mére Angela. "Look at her, Alois...my future wife, Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village. That makes her the best," the man said to his sidekick, also known as Alois. Alois was a petite boy, around the same age as Belle with dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes, "But she's so... well-read! And you're so... athletically inclined, plus I don't want you to leave me..." He murmured the last part, even though it being the honest truth. Claude nodded with a slight sigh of defeat, "Yes... But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of—" He cut himself off, unsure how to describe the feeling. Alois hummed also thinking until he replied "je ne sais quoi?," Claude scoffed and started making his way into town,

"I don't know what that means"


	4. Chapter 4: Then somebody bends, unexpectedly

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

 

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town, there's only she

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle" 

Claude declared and smirked as him and Alois made their way into the stables after noticing Belle walk past. Three local girls noticed the ravenette and tried to make themselves stand out.

Look there he goes

Isn't he dreamy?

Monsieur Claude

Oh, he's so cute!

Be still, my heart

I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!

At the end of their fangirling, they got splashed by Claude's horse with dirty water. Meanwhile, Claude was chasing after the platinum blonde deeper into the town square.

Bonjour!

Pardon

Good day

Mais oui!

You call this bacon?

What lovely flowers!

Some cheese

Ten yards!

One pound

Excuse me

I'll get the knife

Please let me through!

This bread

Those fish

It's stale!

They smell!

Madame's mistaken

Well, maybe so

"There must be more than this provincial life!"

Belle wished as she managed to avoid the crowd 

"Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!"

Claude declared loudly.

Look there she goes

That girl is strange but special

A most peculiar mademoiselle!

It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in

Belle strolled closer to her simplistic cottage with her father Arthur who was an ophthalmologist with his writing on the side, only one of his works has been published  and hasn't been quite successful but he still had high hopes for his most recent writing.

'Cause she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl

That Belle!

Finally escaping the crowd, Claude stopped Belle in her path with a fairly large bouquet of pink snapdragons.


	5. Chapter 5: Just a little change

"Hello Belle, here you go," He (Claude) smiled slightly as he handed Belle the bouquet, unfortunately for him, she didn't take them. "For your dining table, to which I hope I will be joining you for dinner tonight? What do you say?" He said suavely trying to woo her under his spell, but Belle wasn't having it at all. Seeing and understanding his flirtatious nature, many girls would become a serial killer to be in her shoes (especially those girls that always wait by the gates for Claude when he returns from a swift hunting day), Belle rejected his question and gently pushed the bouquet away as she sneezed softly from the pollen in the flowers. "Oh? Are you busy?" The golden eyed man assumed, but she shook her head "no..." she trailed off, hoping that he got her message that she clearly didn't want anything to do with him.

Finally arriving at her house, she unlocked the door and heard her father's soft voice singing a lullaby she knew all too well as he wrote his stories in the study. In the study, it was quaint with birch wood floors and bookshelves covering every inch of the walls except the main wall with a large window. Underneath the window was a desk and chair with a quill and ink bottle on the corner. Another chair was in the corner for Belle's reading time, above the chair was a large painting of a woman with platinum blonde hair and soft brown eyes whilst grasping a little baby in a pastel pink cloth, anyone who saw it could guess she was Belle's mother.Sat in the chair was Arthur Doyle, writing away at his new story that he had come up with and had high hopes for. He called it 'Sherlock Holmes' (A/N: fun fact: Arthur's character was based on Arthur Conan Doyle and in book of murder, at the end, did write the 'Sherlock Holmes' stories) and had hoped that the fair he was about to attend would publish his book.

How does a moment last forever?

 

How can a story never die?

It is love we must hold onto

Never easy, but we try

Sometimes our happiness is captured

Somehow, our time and place stand still

Love lives on inside our hearts and always will

Arthur trailed off at the end with a soft smile at the thought of his beloved wife and daughter. "Good morning papa," Belle hugged her father calmly, careful not to mess up his writing. Her voice was very soft and loving as she was still entranced by her mother's lullaby, "Good morning my dear," he smiled wider at his daughter when she sat down next to him under a large painting that hung over her head. Belle's mother was only in her life for a short period of time before her life was taken by fate, Belle on the other hand, had no idea why or how her mother passed. "Papa, do you think I'm odd?" Belle questioned her father. The sudden question regarding his daughter took the man by surprise, "Odd? My daughter? How on earth did you get that idea?" he asked, the idea still shocking his mind. "Oh, I don't know...people talk," she mumbled softly, but Arthur heard her loud and clear and recalled hearing the villagers calling her 'odd' and 'funny' for her love of reading. "Well...small town, small minded my darling," he smiled at the similarities between his deceased wife and daughter, it was uncanny. "But small also means safe," he reassured her. The girl gently grasped a small music box in the shape of a windmill and wound it up, it opened and played the same lullaby. Inside the music box, was a small man painting his wife and newborn baby girl at the top floor.

"I met a girl just like you once in my youth, in the centre of London. She was so...well read and knowledgable, also so ahead of her time and free spirited," Arthur murmured happily. Realising who he was talking about, Belle hung onto every word her father was murmuring. He paused, realising his daughter's silence and that he might've been rambling "Tell me more about her," she smiled but Arthur brushed it off with a small smile as he closed the music box and the tune faded out. 

"Maybe another time Belle,"


	6. Chapter 6: Small to say the least

Belle tightened the saddle on the family horse Ronald before resting her chin on her father's knee and he held onto the reins. "is there anything I can bring you back from the fair?" Arthur asked his only child. She didn't even need to think much before giving him an answer, "A rose," She smiled innocently, making her father chuckle at her innocent smiles. "You ask for that every year Belle," he laughed and quickly tightened the knot, connecting his wagon of supplies and his horse. "And every year you bring me one," Belle hummed and gently placed the music box in Arthur's wagon. A woman with brown and green hair, she was german, had a talent for making music boxes and offered her father to make a music box in her mother's memory. The girl was like a sorceress! She was quick but agile, engraved at the bottom in german was 'Dies führt dich zu dem, den du brauchst' which translated to 'this shall lead you to the one you need'. The man nor his daughter knew what she meant by 'the one you need' but thought that it was sweet anyway.

"Then I shall bring you one," Arthur smiled as he headed off into the horizon "stay safe," Belle murmured, worried for his well-being. Later in the day, Belle had dropped off her laundry into the barrel and let the donkey pull it around to clean the inside contents* and sat down on the side reading her favourite book, always having an extra book handy incase she finished it. A young girl saw her and spied her book curiously, "what are you doing?" The young girl asked. Belle perked up and saw her, she smiled kindly at the (what seemed to be) ten year old, "just doing the laundry. Come on over, I won't bite" she giggled at her own joke and so did the child. She walked over to the older woman and sat next to her as Belle brought out a beginner book to help the girl learn to read. This didn't not go by the villagers nearby.

The girl stuttered as Belle assisted her in reading the sentence at the bottom of the page "t...the blue bird fe...flew over the dark w...wood" she murmured and looked at Belle with hope, wishing she got the sentence correct. She smiled at the ten year old and praised her, " That was amazing! You're really making progress!" Belle enthused the girls success. A couple of villagers made a disgusted face and quickly took action, they grabbed the barrel from the donkey and threw all of her clean laundry onto the dirty gravel. The ten year old scurried away and nobody helped the eighteen year old girl pick up her laundry except for Mére Angela and Pére Ash. The two murmured about how 'unclean' and 'rude' their should were and that 'a demon wouldn't even touch their soul's even if they were starving'.

She sighed at the unpleasant memory and continued with her gardening when Claude came up to the fence of her vegetable garden, "Hello Belle, I heard you were harassed down by the town square," he said as he clambered over the fence, destroying a couple cabbages in the process.

"All I wanted was to teach a child to read!" She exclaimed.

 

* a method to clean clothes would be to have a donkey pull a barrel in a circular pool that somehow cleans clothes on the inside of the barrel. It required horse power and only that.


	7. Chapter 7: Both a little scared

"All I wanted was to teach a child to read!" Belle exclaimed to Claude. He smirked slightly at her sudden outburst, seeing this as an opportunity "Well, maybe you should start focusing on your own children," Claude said, motioning between the two of them, indicating that he meant 'their' children. Belle's face became disgusted as she left and shut the gate on Claude, "I'm not ready to have children," She said slightly shakily, the thought of children at eighteen frightened her (even though a lot of other women in her village were seventeen when they married and half way through a year of marriage when they had children). "And besides, you and me...we could never make each other happy!" She exclaimed to emphasise her point of disagreement. Determined to have her hand, Claude retaliated, "Well maybe you just haven't found the right man yet," that sentence made Belle scoff at his slight arrogance "I've met all the men in our village Claude. Not one of them appeal to me, not even you!" She groaned and opened her house door. Claude leant on the doorframe, keeping Belle opposite him and in his grasp. "Some of us have changed though Belle," he said flirtatiously, hoping to change her mind about him. 

She laughed sarcastically at him, "trust me Claude, nobody can change THAT much. And besides, I just don't deserve you," she said the last part sarcastically and managed to weasel her way out from his grasp and shut the door on him. She waited for half an hour before opening the door and saw that he had finally left. She grabbed the cloth that was hanging on the banister and took her anger out on the wood with her cloth. She dropped it, grabbed a handful of bird seed and tossed it on the ground for the chickens to peck at. She sighed relieved at her slight freedom. "Can you imagine? Me! The wife of that boarish, brainless-!" She scoffed.

Madame Claude

Can't you just see it?

She left her house in a fit of rage.

Madame Claude,

His little wife, Urgh!

No sir,

not me,

I guarantee it,

I want much more than this provincial life!

To clear her head, she ran toward a nearby hill that had a gorgeous view of the city and and eerie looking area in the east. The sunset was mesmerising, orange colours blended perfectly with the nighttime sky now engulfing the skies.

I wan't adventure in the great wide, somewhere,

I wanted more than I can tell,

And for once it might be grand,

To have someone understand,

I want so much more than they've got planned.

Not too far away, Arthur was on trail to the book fair. Completely unbeknownst to him what came next for his daughter and himself.


	8. Chapter 8: Neither one prepared

It was now dark, Arthur was still traveling without a break but Ronald was becoming hesitant with the road the further they went. Out of the blue, and so suddenly, a lightening bold struck a tree close by and made it fall straight to the floor. The consequences of it was that the road became closed off, Ronald couldn't jump over due to the tree being on fire and the wagon that was tied on with him. Despite that, another path opened the opposite way, it seemed to be blocked by the tree before it fell. "Oh well, one path closes another one opens I guess," Arthur murmured to himself as he noticed to Ronald to go the other way instead of going home like Ronald had wanted and intended. As the two went on, the air became thicker and colder as the surroundings became more eerie and spooky. Nothing flew past the man and his horse as it started to snow, Ronald tried to go the other way as he heard a wolf's howl from close by. 

"Calm down Ronald, it's just the wind and some snow...in June....the summer.." He murmured as this trip became weirder and weirder. It was very unique to experience snow in June, despite it being England, summer was still very hot but this was just out of the ordinary. Eventually, a pack of angry and rabid wolves surrounded Arthur and Ronald and attempted at taking their lives for their next meal. The alpha wolf had a nasty scar running down it's right eye from what seemed to be a hunting accident. Trying to escape, Ronald jumped over the wolves but it bucked Arthur off and he landed on a ledge. The carriage, on the other hand, had fallen on it's side and the knot had become loose. Arthur clung onto the ledge for dear life as he started slipping and the hungry wolves were waiting for him to fall, practically drooling at the thought of ripping his skin to shreds to feed themselves and their cubs. 

The alpha wolf clambered up to the ledge and neared Arthur, baring his teeth and growling. Arthur's fingers became numb and couldn't hold onto the edge any longer and fell. Luckily, Ronald managed to catch him in time and they made their escape away from the wolves. They came across a pair of rusted gates that (somehow) opened themselves and the wild canines stopped at the gates, looking around as if he just disappeared out of thin air when he passed through the gates. Finally catching his breath from the near-death experience, he took in the breathtaking sight of the glamorous manor the towered before him. It was dark, mysterious yet had an elegant sense to it. The garden was full of sterling silver roses and a stable stood at the side of the manor. Noticing it, Arthur guided Ronald toward it and tied him up there so he can eat hay that was already laid out and water. 

Climbing up the stairs of the manor, he opened the large doors, only to see the interior was covered with cobwebs. "Hello?"  Arthur called out, nobody responded so he called out again to make his presence known. A shushing noise caught his attention, only for his eyes to avert to an antique clock and candelabra. He dusted the clock off and admired it's elegant design "Stunning...absolutely stunning," he whispered to himself before going to warm himself by the fireplace. The manor seemed deserted but the fire was still lit and burning strong. He heard whispering from nearby, 'he has great taste,' a slightly gruff yet American voice whispered, but an elegant British voice responded negatively 'he was talking about me.' Arthur perked up and looked around, there was no sign of any person around to have said that. Calling out again to make sure nobody was there (despite the feeling of eyes on him), he got no reply once again. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a door open and a bright light, he walked over and saw that it was a dining room with food already set out around one chair. He sat down and thanked whomever it was that set it out as he grabbed a roll and started chewing on it. His hunger settled finally and he could think straight...that is until a teacup moved toward him on a saucer?

"Mey-Rin told me not to move because it might scare you," It...said? The teacup's voice was slightly higher pitched but quite innocent and sweet. Arthur was very confused and thought his trip was just a dream.

But was it?


	9. Chapter 9: Beauty and the Beast

Arthur did a double take, could you blame him though? An inanimate object just moved and talked all on it's own! "I...Its fine...I'm just gonna-" He cut himself off by almost bolting out the door and grabbing his coat. "I'm just going to leave, thank you for your wonderful hospitality and...I bid you goodnight," he said to his none existent host. Putting on his coat and leaving the manor, he untied Ronald and mounted him. Reaching the gates, he saw the sterling silver roses in the garden and quickly dismounted Ronald, "a rose! I need one for Belle!" Arthur exclaimed to himself. He knelt down into the snow and cut the rose by it's stem, only to be pricked by its sharp thorns. The blood dripped from his finger and into the pale snow, staining it a crimson red and changing....blue? How on earth did his own blood change blue? Arthur didn't have time to think about that as he picked up the rose and removed the thorns from it with his pocket knife when he noticed a looming figure nearby. He backed up and went to grab onto Ronald's reins when the creature begun charging toward him. 

His reflexes weren't quick enough as Ronald ran away and the creature pounced on him, dropping the rose. Now it was early in the morning, Belle was tending to the vegetable patch whilst anxious for her father's return. A familiar noise was heard nearby, making her perk up at the noise and saw Ronald running through the gates with no wagon or Arthur. Belle's mind instantly went to the worst thought and left the garden to grab Ronald and calm him as he seemed distressed. "Ronald! Where is papa?" She questioned the horse before thinking of a plan. She ran inside her house and grabbed her cloak and put it on quickly before mounting the golden horse, "Take me to him!" She commanded the horse, and he did as so. The horse galloped as quickly as he could toward the manor. As they went, Belle noticed the quick change in climate and the wagon that laid on the floor. A glint of silver caught her eye in the snow, she picked it up. It was the music box, now she definitely knew it was her father's wagon that laid side up in the pale blanket of snow. 

Finally, they reached the dark and mysterious manor. Belle tied Ronald up to a post so he wouldn't run away again before going in. She became more cautious and aware of her surroundings as she walked deeper into the labyrinth of a manor. 'Look Mr Sebastian! It's a girl' A gruff American voice said once again. The softer British voice sighed and grumbled 'yes Bardroy, I can see it's a girl,' Belle looked around for the voices "Who are you? Come out!" She called, her confident structure not breaking but it was slightly obvious that she was scared for her father's health right now...where ever he was. She noticed a black mahogany clock and a golden candelabra. She grabbed the candelabra and lit it from the fireplace when she heard familiar cough up the stairs, "Papa?!" She called as she ran up the stairs and through the twisty and never-ending corridors. This manor was like a maze, it seemed never ending and ever corner looked the same. Finally reaching a cell in the cellar (after realising it was in the basement), she saw her father in a cell looking incredibly beaten and ill. "Papa! What have they done to you?!" Belle exclaimed, grabbing her father's hand but gasping at how cold it was. 

"WHO ARE YOU?!" a loud and monstrous voice yelled. She yelped at the loud volume and grab the candelabra again, nobody was there. "I've come for my father!" she yelled back just as confidently. The voice scoffed and their structure became clearer as it's shadow became clearer. "Your father is a thief," It grumbled but Belle was not giving up that easy.

"Liar!!"


	10. Chapter 10: Ever just the same

The creature roared loudly as it's temper rose more and more, "He stole a rose from my property so he's serving his punishment!" the beast yelled at her. Belle scoffed in displeasure, "You're making him serve a life's sentence for a rose? That's barbaric! Besides, I asked for the rose. Punish me instead! Let him free!" she tries to convince it. The beast paused and mauled over her offer, Arthur was horrified as to what just escaped his daughter's mouth, "No Belle! Leave me here, you go home and live your life. Forget me! I don't want to lose you like I did your mother," Arthur begged. Noticing the small amount of tears forming in her father's eyes, she sighed "fine..." she murmured to er father before turning to the beastly creature "spare me a minute with him?" she asked it. The beast was hesitant, Belle held the candelabra to it's face and saw that it was no doubt a beast of some kind. "Would you be so cruel as to not let a daughter kiss her father goodbye?" She growled, trying to guilt-trip him into sparing a moment with Arthur.

"Fine, but once this door closes, it will not open again!" The creature warned before opening the door. She set the candelabra down once more before hugging her father tightly, they told each other how much they'd miss each other before Belle turned him toward the door and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll find a way to escape I promise," before pushing him out and shutting the door to her freedom. The beast came to the door before questioning her actions, "you took his place?" he said in a questioning tone, as if to wonder why she would do such a thing and disobey her father. "He's my father, " she replied cockily and in a tone that made him feel stupid. The beast dragged Arthur up the stairs and through the front door by his shirt before returning to his quarters and leaving Belle on her own in the dark and damp prison cell. The only light came from the candelabra from outside her cell. After the longest hours one could feel, the cell door opened. Out of reflex, she grabbed the stool from close by ready to attack whomever it was.

"And what a beauty you are! Well come on out and let me take you to your room!" The American voice returned. She peered her head around the corner only to see the candelabra...moving! Belle shrieked and there the stool at it, the flames put out by the impact. "excuse Bardroy, he  has no courtesy to those who are new to this," the clock came up down the stairs also moving and talking! 'This is far too strange to be real' Belle thought to herself as she pinched herself to try and wake up from this dream, but it wasn't at all. Bardroy, the candelabra, relit the candles on him and somehow smiled. "Well come on! Don't wanna stay down here now do ya?" He said playfully, making the clock sigh "Thats Sebastian! The butler" Bardroy introduced the sighing clock to Belle. Unable to form words, she just nodded and clutched her music box in her satchel protectively out of instinct. 

Bardroy and Sebastian lead her to the east wing of the manor, "now your room isn't too far now, whatever you d though, don't enter the west wing," Sebastian warned the girl, but all the warning did was peak her interest "what's in the west wing?" she asked out of sheer curiosity. The two just shook their heads as if to say 'nothing important' but now they had her more and more curious about the wing.


	11. Chapter 11: Ever a surprise

Not too far away from the gloomy castle, a grumbling golden eyed man was sat in a chair by the fireplace of a tavern. Claude was not in one of his best moods, Alois was sat on the arm of the chair. They had been sat there for almost two hours being sad and grumpy! Beer glasses were piling up on the table next to them from where Claude was attempting to drink his feelings away. Alois sighed, deciding enough was enough,

"Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Claude

Looking so down in the dumps

Every guy here'd love to be you, Claude

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're everyone's favourite guy!" Alois complimented, in attempt to cheer his guardian up. So far it wasn't working so he picked up the spider that was crawling on the floor and gently placed the arachnid on the man's arm, it almost instantly warmed up to Claude. After all, he was linked to spiders in a way of his speed and agility. His brother on the other hand was more of a raven or a crow, the two siblings were complete opposites and hates each other to the core of earth but we're still similar in their abilities. 

"Everyone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why" Alois smirked at his companion as he slowly peaked his interest toward what the blonde had to say about him.

"No one's slick as Claude

No one's quick as Claude

No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Claude's" he said with a slight innocent whistle as he twisted another man's neck around so it cracked. The man yelped in pain before passing out in pain and Alois just jumped off of him, he was stood on top of him due to being so short compared to the other men.

"For there's no man in town half as manly"

"Perfect, a pure paragon" Claude's main fangirls sung dreamily as they saw the man look their way. They giggled and waved at him in attempt to seduce him, obviously not working. 

"You can ask any Timber, Thompson, or Canterbury " He pointed out the whispering triplets at then back of the room with Hannah Annafellows, the motherly figure that Alois had in his life.

"And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

Who play cards like Claude?

Who break hearts like Claude?

Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Claude?" Alois got the rest of town in the tavern to join him to make Claude feel better, it was working a bit more now.

"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating" Claude boasted before everyone joined in to say:

"My, what a guy, that Gaston!"

"I needed encouragement, thank you Alois," Claude thanked as he shook Alois' hand. He didn't notice the small blush appear on Alois' face from the sudden appreciation. Alois couldn't help but smile childishly and brightly "Well no man's as easy to bolster as you!! Too much?" He asked hesitantly and Claude nodded with a slight scowl.


	12. Chapter 12: Ever as before

Alois smiled as he found more kind things to say about his guardian,

No one fights like Claude

Douses lights like Claude

In a wrestling match nobody bites like Claude

"When I hunt I sneak up with my quiver

And beasts of the field say a prayer

First I carefully aimed for the liver

And I shoot from behind" Claude say menacingly as he demonstrated with his gun, but not shooting otherwise he would have to pay for the damages. Alois flinches at his spooky and unusual tone of voice, "Is that fair?" he asked his guardian, still a bit frightened at his cruel actions to an animal. The man just scoffed as he turned to Alois, "I don't care," he growled, only for Alois to cower slightly at his cold demeanour.

No one hits like Claude

A large fight broke out to prove how strong Claude really was, needless to say they were all half unconscious before the minute mark.

Matches wits like Claude 

In a spitting match nobody spits like Claude

"I'm especially good at expectorating " Claude boasted as he spat across the room, landing on a candle and put it out whilst everyone clapped. Alois cringed at the unsanitary action but said nothing of it. Everyone yelled at his 'achievement' :

"Ten points for Claude"

Claude smirked as he heard them all cheering for him, he boasted more about himself to seem like an amazing person.

"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs

Every morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge" he smiled slightly as he picked up a woman and Alois single handedly whilst dragging out the word 'barge'.

Who has brains like Claude

Entertains like Claude

Who can make up these endless refrains like Claude

I use antlers in all of my decorating

Say it again

Who's the man among men

Who's the super success

Don't you know, can't you guess?

Ask his fans and his five hangers-on

There's just one guy in town, who's got all of it down

"And his name's C-L-A-U

I believe there's another U

It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate

And I've never actually have to spell it out loud before" Alois tried to spell out the golden eyed man's name to everyone but got confused and messed up half way through. 

Claude!


	13. Chapter 13: And ever just as sure

The beastly creature sat down a his long dinner table and was about to take a bite out of his food when he noticed at the end of the table was abetter plate of food and a chalice of water like his. He growled and stormed into the kitchen, fuming about the servant's choice, "YOU INVITED HER TO DINNER?!" he yelled at his staff, making them all cower in fear at his anger and booming voice. Bardroy went up to his master, still quivering slightly "Forgive us young master Ciel, but she might be our last chance at being human again. She's sat in her room probably terrified out of her wits-" Ciel cut off the candelabra with a loud roar.  The very thought of the girl made him full of fury...or was that fury a warm fuzzy feeling that he had no idea how to control? "T...Technically, we haven't invited her to dinner either," Bardroy murmured after, Ciel growled angrily at him, "You gave her a room?!!" he hissed.

The candelabra shook with fear of his master, Mey-Rin the teapot stepped up toward him "Young master! This is no way for an earl becoming of age behaves, no he doesn't!" she scolded, making the beast shrink slightly feeling like a child again. Ciel growled and stormed up to the young girl's room. When he got there, he slammed on the door but not able to break it. "OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" he yelled harshly. There was no answer from Belle, "Master Ciel, Please think rationally. The girl has lost her father and her freedom in one day, yes she has!" Mey-Rin tried to converse with him. "For once, I agree with Mey-Rin be gentle with her," Sebastian said calmly to the eighteen year old earl. "Yeah! Maybe you two could become friends!" Finny exclaimed with joy lighting up his china skin. Finny was a small teacup made of fine china with flowers decorating the rim to symbolise he was the gardener.

Ciel sighed and knocked on the door again as gently as he could with his enormous paws. This time, there was a response, "just a minute!" Belle's shaken and fearful voice called from the other side of the door. Bardroy smiled, "see? Now you know she's there! Now charm her with an impossible to resist smile~!" he encouraged, even though smiling was such a rare thing for Ciel to do these days. Ciel sighed, "will you join me for dinner?" he said somewhat calmly, trying to be tame and not lose himself to anger. There was a pause before a scoff was heard on the other side, "me? Have dinner with you? Are you crazy?!" Belle yelled at him. Ciel lost his temper and yelled back at her "FINE! THEN GO AHEAD AND STARVE TO DEATH! IF YOU DON'T EAT WITH ME THEN YOU DON'T EAT AT ALL!" before running off to hide. The servants turned to Sebastian, no longer afraid of his demonic abilities that they were exposed to on accident all those years ago "I'm sorry, but this kind of sorcery is far beyond any of my kind's abilities. If it wasn't then we would've been human a long time ago," he sighed before they all went their separate ways once again. 

On the other side of the door, Belle was curled up on her bed crying in fear, "Now now, it'll be alright," a high pitched yet somehow soothing voice said from inside the room. Belle sat up and looked around, "who's there?" she called out after hiccuping from her tears that never seemed to end. Suddenly, the wardrobe from the corner of the room started to move toward the window closest to her. Belle shrieked from the sudden movement of the object. 'This is madness! I've no doubt gone mad!' she thought to herself. "I'm Elizabeth, Ciel's cousin. Your cute self can call me Lizzy though!" the wardrobe, known as Lizzy, exclaimed with happiness. Slowly, Belle approached the wardrobe, "Lizzy? Can I ask you something?" she questioned her, Lizzy giggled at her nervousness toward her. "I know this must seem weird because I'm an object right now. But go ahead!" Belle smiled slightly before asking:

"Was Ciel always this cold and harsh?"


	14. Chapter 14: As the sun will rise

The sudden question baffled the woman/wardrobe for a moment, "No...not always...he used to be so happy and nice until something happened and he became quite distant and-|" she was cut off by Belle finishing her sentence for her, "Cold? Rude? Slightly cruel?" she scowled slightly at the thought of the beast. Lizzy sighed, she couldn't deny that "that is true...but not all the time...he has his moments where he can be really nice, but not often as you could guess," she attempted to convince the platinum blonde otherwise about the man, knowing she could possibly restore her to her previous form. Lizzy then gasped, "I know! I could dress you up more prettily than you already are!" She exclaimed to her. Belle blushed slightly at the compliment, "I...I'm not a big fan of- LIZZY!!" She suddenly exclaimed as clothes and fabrics came flying at her from the doors and drawers of the wardrobe.

After three hours straight of Lizzy dressing up Belle, she fell asleep from all of the excitement. There were all kinda of fabrics and clothes strung around the place from Lizzy experimenting with Belle. Grabbing all of the clothes and fabrics from the room, Belle tied them all together to form a rope and hung it outside the window, securing it onto the bedpost. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Belle stiffened and tried to hide the cloth-rope "Go away! I won't come out!" She yelled at the person at the door, assuming it was Ciel. "It's only me, Mey-Rin, yes it is" the voice reassured as the door opened. In came a trolley with a teapot and teacup, The teapot was pinkish red with two silver circles to represent glasses. "That was a very brave thing you said there miss Belle, yes it was," Mey-Rin the teapot said. "H...How did you know my name?" Belle asked the teapot slightly frightened. Mey-Rin giggled slightly, "we're a small staff, your name didn't go unnoticed by us. Oh, you've tired out miss Midford...and...oh, leaving already?" She questioned the girl, noticing the rope from the window. Belle nodded before picking up her music box from the dresser and placing it in her satchel, she had placed it down previously to prevent it getting broken during the dressing up fiasco.

"Well I don't blame you, but do have a cup of tea though. It's a long way down, yes it is," Mey-Rin asked before she poured the hot water into the teacup. Belle smiled and took the cup with gratitude, "thank you Mey-Rin," she thanked before taking a sip. The hot liquid seemed to cure her shaky voice as it warmed her. A giggle erupted from the little teacup, "Hello! I'm Finnian, but everyone calls me Finny!" the cup laughed innocently. Belle couldn't help but giggle as well before her stomach grumbled for food. She flushed in embarrassment at the unique and unattractive noise. "You must be starving, why don't you come down to eat?" Finny suggested, a quote from Ciel popped into her mind when he said that, "But I thought  Ciel said 'If you don't eat with me then you don't eat at all'," Belle quoted, Mey-Rin chuckled before making her way back on the trolley with Finny. "People say things they don't mean all the time, yes they do" 

'Maybe I could stick around for a while' Belle thought with a smile before making her way out.


	15. Chapter 15: Ever just the same

Belle made her way into the kitchen with caution, still slightly weary of this place and it's magical entities. "Hello? Sebastian? Bardroy? Mey-Rin? Finny? Anyone in here?" She called out in the kitchen before going into thee dining room, which was completely dark and seemingly empty. Suddenly, a little spotlight came down onto the centre of the dining table (It was actually the reflection of the moonlight from a silver tray) and Bardroy stood in it. "Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents your dinner!" Bardroy welcomed as Belle sat down on a nearby chair and placed the napkin on her lap and smiled.

Be our guest! Be our guest!

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

And we'll provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

An array of different soups and appetisers came out of the kitchen and took their place on the table, Belle was startled at first but became too hungry to resist some soup. She giggled at the random sing-song that she was greeted with as she ate her soup. Despite Bardroy being American, his french accent was quite accurate.

Why, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff

It's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing, they can dance

After all, Miss, this is France

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest!

Belle laughed in amusement after finishing her soup, it was divine in flavour! It contained all different spices from India with some chopped up tomatoes and vegetables in it. It was only a small portion though, not enough to fill her hunger.

Beef ragout

Cheese souffle

Pie and pudding "en flambe"

Lumiere:

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret!

More plates of food and desserts came piling out as other sentient dishes took any empty plates. Belle thanked them and took a plate of beef ragout and ate it as they sung. Everything was so beautifully done and cooked perfectly to her taste, almost as if they knew she was going to be here for a while.

You're alone

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

She couldn't deny that she was scared at first as well as feeling isolated from the world she once knew, but this had really cheered her up and made her feel more than at home...almost as if this would be her future home-away-from-home. 'yeah right, as if they wouldn't get sick of me by then with my oddness' she scoffed in her mind, thinking the servants would be sick of her unique amount of knowledge by the time the fourth week came around.

We tell jokes! I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks

And it's all in perfect taste

 

That you can bet

Come on and lift your glass

A glass of wine appeared infront of her and she took a sip, it wasn't strong so she wouldn't become intoxicated after three glasses (Even though this was the only one she would have that meal), still amused by this performance.

You've won your own free pass

To be out guest

If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!


	16. Chapter 16: Ever a surprise

Giggles bubbled in her throat as they performed more jokes and tricks to make this night more amazing and  fulfilling for both of them.

Get your worries off your chest

 

Let us say for your entree

We've an array may we suggest

Try the bread! Try the soup!

When the croutons loop de loop

It's a treat for any dinner

Don't belive me? Ask the china

Singing pork! Dancing veal!

What an entertaining meal!

How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?

We'll make you shout "encore!"

And send us out for more

So, be our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

The atmosphere suddenly became really solemn and gloomy, Belle looked around to see some of the silverware and furniture were also very moody.

Life is so unnerving

 

For a servant who's not serving

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Ah, those good old days when we were useful...

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Belle started to empathise with them, after all she felt the same at one point. When her father left for fairs, she always felt so useless and lonely after waiting on her father when he needed her (Which she willingly did since it was hard for him to keep a steady pay as a widowing single father). The sudden thought made her homesick and a bit upset at the emptiness without her father.

Ten years we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!

Most days we just lay around the castle

Flabby, fat and lazy

You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

It's a guest! It's a guest!

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert, she'll want tea

And my dear that's fine with me

Mey-Rin was humming happily at the thought of serving someone once again, she went around the kitchen poring wine and tea for Belle to drink and checked everything was perfect.

While the cups do their soft-shoein'

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm, piping hot

Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?

Clean it up! We want the company impressed

She spotted a spot of dirt on one of the cups and cleaned it quickly before managing to stack sugar cubes on the plate and hopped back onto her silver tray as they made their way back out to the dining room.

We've got a lot to do!

Is it one lump or two?

For you, our guest!

She's our guest!

She's our guest!

She's our guest!

Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!

Be our guest! Be our guest!

 

Our command is your request

It's been years since we've had anybody here

And we're obsessed

With your meal, with your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you, We'll keep going

Suddenly, a white footstool came running in while barking. Finny yelled "Pluto!!" and the dog stopped before it could knock anything over. Belle laughed as everything became more entertaining again and the small pit of homesickness became fading away.

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Please, be our guest!


	17. Chapter 17: Ever as before

The night of fun, laughter, and happiness came to a close once the clock hit 10pm. Belle thanked everyone for a wonderful meal (which it truly was) and made her way up the stairs to go to her room and retire for the night. But as she got to the top of the stairs, her curiosity got the better of her, and instead of going to the east wing like she was supposed to she went to the west. The further down the hall she got, the dustier and eerie the atmosphere got. It felt much like when she first arrived at the manor, only more mysterious. The adventurous glint never left her eyes as she scanned her surroundings for anything interesting and/or curious. There was one room, however, that caught her eye. Slowly opening the door with a loud creak, she saw that this room was the most dirty and dusty. It appeared to be an extremely old study full of old memories.

Cobwebs and dust covered every inch of the room, no light got into it except the moonlight from the one window in the room. She trailed her hand over a portrait and saw a man around his mid-twenties that had navy blue hair, hazel eyes and a beauty mark under his left eye (His left). Sat on a chair on his right was a woman with light brown hair, beautiful blue eyes and a kind expression as her son (around 10 years old) sat on her lap. He was the spitting image of her father except he had his mothers eyes and smile without the beauty spot. The longer she stared at the young boys eyes, she noticed they looked extremely similar to Ciel's eyes. The portrait was ripped down the face, avoiding the eyes however. "Interesting..." she mumbled to herself. 

A rose in a glass in the window caught Belle's eye. She waltzed over to it, she gasped in awe of it's beauty "I've never seen such a beautiful rose...and at such a rich and deep colour..." She whispered to herself, despite the rose only having four petals left. Her hand reached up to touch the glass and attempt to touch the rose when a dark and angry presence behind her made her freeze, slowly she turned around but as her hand dropped back to her side a petal fell to the bottom of the glass... leaving three to go until Ciel remained a beast forever. Ciel's eyes widened at the fallen petal "what did you do to it?....WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT??!!" Ciel yelled at her making her flinch, fear bubbling in the pit of her stomach but attempted to show no fear of the beast. 

"I didn't do anything," She stuttered slightly, failing to mask her fear. "GET OUT!!!" He roared loud enough for every other servant in the building to hear. Without second thought, Belle ran as fast as she could without her flats falling off or dropping her music box that was still sat in her satchel on her hip. Her legs could only take her so fast before they gave up on her, thankfully she got to Ronald before she could collapse. Mounting Ronald, she took off with him as fast as they could without looking back. The stallion sensed the girls fear and galloped as quickly as he could to get her home but the pack of wolves that stopped Arthur before had other plans. Stopping the two in their path, the wolves started to attack Ronald first at the ankles but not able to bite them or cause any physical harm to him, but the alpha tried to pounce on Belle. With success, the alpha knocked Belle off of Ronald and bared it's teeth at her before opening it's mouth wide to take a bite of her.

'I'm doomed...' Belle thought with sorrow.


	18. Chapter 18: And ever just as sure

"H...help me..." She mumbled to herself, even though she knows nobody would come to her rescue. All of a sudden, it seemed her prayers were answered as a loud roar was heard close by. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Ciel hissed at the other wolves, instead of letting her run away in fear and dying he had come to save her...an unlikely saviour. He fought to keep any creature that could cause harm to Belle, no matter how many scratches he gets or blood he loses he still fights. 'I must protect her, she might be an annoyance at first but she could be my last chance' Ciel thought mid-battle. His heart was racing a mile a minute as everything came at him at once. Noticing him slowing down, Belle got up and fought along side him with a branch that was easy for her to hold but could cause some damage, also protecting him from further damage. 

Both received scratches and bites from the wolves, Belle not too badly and could easily heal since they weren't too lethal...Ciel on the other hand had a scratch on his arm that would most likely last for a while since it was bleeding a lot and painting the pale white snow red of his blood. He hissed in pain after the alpha attacked him once more and made the cut much deeper and much worse for him to handle. The alpha saw that this was no longer fun or a threat to it's pack so it scampered off before anything else could happen to it's pack. Ciel glanced at Belle in pain but relief that she was ok and still breathing before his body gave up and collapsed but still conscious. Belle quickly turned back to Ronald and grabbed his reins about to mount when she heard him groan in pain. Belle hesitated, 'should I?' she asked herself. Her brain raced quickly over her thoughts, after all he had gave her a room warmth and food instead of letting her rot in the cellar. Although, he had still been quite hot headed and rude...but that's just who he was unfortunately. 

Turning back to Ciel, she slowly went toward him with her cloak in hand. Kneeling down to him and put some light pressure on his wound with a torn up piece of her dress and wrapped her cloak around him as much as she could, "You have to help me get you back home, you have to stand," She whispered to him, her tone was comforting to him and kept him awake. He groaned again and didn't move, "please Ciel...I want to help you, it'll be alright...just let me help," she whispered comforting and persuasive words to him. Finally finding the strength, Ciel managed to stand up with some help from Belle before she helped hoist him up onto Ronald and returned him home, their eyes not once leaving each others as it kept both of them awake and standing. On the other side of the wood, Claude, Alois, and Arthur were searching for the manor on a horse and cart. Finally, Claude had had enough with this travelling and stopped the cart, "Arthur! We've been travelling for four days, I am cold and I am hungry. If we don't turn around now I will take this rope and strangle you!" Claude hissed at Arthur emphasising with a rope he had in case.

Noticing his hostility, Alois quickly took his guardian by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes before smiling, "Hey Claude, calm down. Think back to the war. Remember? Blood, widows, screaming," he attempted to calm him. Claude gave him a dazed smile before turning back to Arthur and took the nearest object and whacked him upside the head, knocking him unconscious and tying him to a nearby tree and leaving him there as he and Alois went back to the village.


	19. Chapter 19: As the sun will rise

Back at the Phantomhive manor, tension held high in the room as Belle treated Ciel's scratch wound as he laid on his bed. Each time she attempted to gently clean the wound out with a rag and alcohol but Ciel was persistent in being a struggle for her, always hissing and turning away from her in pain instead of letting her do so. Now was no different as he hissed at her again, his teeth bared and fur on edge. "That hurts!" Ciel yelled at her, making Belle growl audibly at him not backing down. "Well it wouldn't hurt as much if you'd stop complaining and let me help you,"  Belle yelled back as the servants quickly took a step back with anxiety at the two's temper  with each other. "We wouldn't bet in this mess if you hadn't run away or been in the west wing," Ciel mumbled under his breath, but Belle heard him loud and clear. 

"Well if you weren't so restricting then I wouldn't have gone in the west wing," Belle countered back with a fiery look in her eye. The servants backed away in fear as Ciel's anger rose quickly. "If you hadn't angered me then you wouldn't be so restricted!" Ciel's voice rose louder and louder, only for Belle to scoff at his excessive volume. "If you learn to control your temper then none of this would have even happened in the first place!" Belle yelled again and Ciel slumped down into his sheets, finally giving in to her. A few minutes later, Belle had finished cleaning Ciel's wound and left the beast to sleep away whatever pain left as she went into the servant's quarters to talk to the servants. She sat on a now dusty bed as they gathered around her ankles to talk to her, ""Ciel has you under some sort of curse, is there any way I can help lift it? It's making all of you miserable and yearning to be human," she asked. All of them hesitated to reply, they looked at each other 'should we?' they all thought but shook the thought off quickly.

Mey-Rin was the first to pipe up, shaking her head, "No Belle, don't worry now. We have made our beds so we must lay in them and accept what has happened to us, yes we must" she said sorrowfully. She sighed and fiddled with her music box that sat in her pouch and tried to play the tune she loved. It sounded off tune and was chipped, her eyes filled with disappointment and sadness. 'I guess its broken...' she thought as she put it on the dresser nearby. Another thought popped into her mind, hesitation flashed through but she still asked, "How did all of you end up this way?" she wondered. Tanaka, the harpsichord that sat in the corner, awoke and heard the question. "When the young master was but a young boy, he lost everything in one night and return many months later with a thirst for revenge and hatred for those who tried to test him for his age and position. One day he said something he shouldn't have to someone he shouldn't have tried to test and now we're serving the time. Something in his mind twisted the loveable young boy he once was," Tanaka explained sadly.

"He shouldn't have ended up like this...it makes him feel worse about himself..." Bardroy murmured, remembering the day so well.


	20. Chapter 20: Tale as old as time

Days in the sun

 

When my life has barely began

Not until my whole life is done

Will I ever leave you

Ciel laid on his bed as the morning sun kissed the sky and snow gently fell down to the ground of his isolated manor, hidden away from the world by a shady and monstrous forest cursed by the sorceress. Hs mind wondered to his servants as he heard their laughter echo throughout the cold, run down corridors. 'It's my fault they're stuck like this...We might never return human all because I can't earn one person's simple affection...' he thought.

Will I tremble again

 

To my dear one's gorgeous refrain?

Will you now forever remain

Out of reach of my arms?

All those days in the sun

 

What I'd give to relive just one

Undo what's done

And bring back the light

Mey-Rin smiled as she hummed and reminisced over the good times she had with her coworkers and friends. The times of her being an assassin didn't even cross her mind for years despite having nothing to do as a teapot except make tea.

Oh, I could sing

 

Of the pain these dark days bring

The spell we're under

Still, it's the wonder of us I sing of tonight

Lizzy smiled as the memories of her childhood with her parents and older brother came to mind, 'will I see them again?' it always occurred to her that she could've missed so much. Her brother could've gotten married for all she knew...

How in the midst of all this sorrow

 

Can so much hope and love endure

I was innocent and certain

Now I'm wiser but unsure

Belle rested her head in her hand as she gazed outside at the gentle snow covering the small mount of land that was cursed to be this way. She glanced at the music box that rested on her bedside table, her mind wondered to her father, 'how was he?' always crossed her mind. "Dies führt dich zu dem, den du brauchst," she murmured, her mother was french making Belle half french but her pronunciation of German was not as bad. The story of her father meeting her mother in the centre of London always made her smile, thinking the German phrase was meant for when her mother and father met all those years ago and lived together in France before she passed away.

I can't go back into my childhood

One that my father made secure

Her father protected her from all that he could like Bully's, illnesses, and harsh people of the world. How grateful Belle was but forgot to thank him for all that he did for her. 

"I can feel a change in me

I'm stronger now, but still not free"

She sung of her freedom...one that she so desired once again.

Days in the sun will return

We must believe as lovers do

That days in the sun

Will come shining through


	21. Chapter 21: Tune as old as song

Back with Arthur, young girl in rags was with him helping to nurse him back to health with natural remedies using ingredients of the forest. She pressed a warm cloth of water to his forehead as he drank some soup. "Thank you Sieglinde," he thanked gratefully for her hospitality. Previously, she wondered throughout the forest only to find Arthur tied to a large tree with a bloody forehead from the head. Out of sympathy, she untied him and took him in to help him until he woke up and was able to return to the village without passing out on the way. A small smile formed on her lips, "It's no problem Arthur, after all you have done so much for your daughter Belle and I enjoy your novels so much that I couldn't help but offer my hospitality," she explained. For someone so young, she knew so much! In no time, the man was up on his feet and on his way back to town to reach help and expose Claude.

The snow was still falling heavily so Belle and Ciel were collecting books to read in the library. The two had grown closer over a short period of time, therefore making them able to withstand each other.

There's something sweet, and almost kind

 

Ciel gently helped Belle down from a high shelf to grab a book that had caught her eye. A ghost of a smile was painted on his lips as the two locked eyes, the servants became giddy at their closeness. "Have you really read every one of these books?" Belle asked with curiosity, still in awe of all the books. Ciel chuckled slightly and looked around, "Not all of them...some of them are in Greek," he murmured the last part but Belle giggled slightly, thinking it was joke.

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

And now he's dear, and so unsure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Belle thought back to a while ago, how much Ciel had changed made her happy that she's made an influence with her presence (and stubbornness). The two were currently eating soup for their dinner. Belle looked up from her soup at Ciel and saw that he was attempting to eat civilly and neatly but failing badly due to his large paws unable to hold such a small spoon. Belle couldn't help but giggle and walk over to him with a napkin and cleared his mouth of soup before returning to her own bowl and drinking it from the bowl instead to make it easier for the both of them. He smiled gratefully at her, a genuine smile for once.

She glanced this way, I thought I saw

And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw

No, it can't be, I'll just ignore

But then, she's never looked at me that way before

The next day rolled around quickly and efficiently as the two were slowly becoming aware of their feelings for each other. Ciel's cold facade was breaking to become someone warmer to easier to talk to. Belle was becoming more cautious of her surroundings but her adventurous spirit never left.

New, and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True, that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see


	22. Chapter 22: Bittersweet and strange

Back in the library, the two were returning the books they took out whilst exchanging glances and pleasant conversation, their feelings becoming more and more open to the eye. In the back, the servants watched in awe as the young earl grew soft for the platinum blonde girl. Smiles were practically stamped on their faces as they saw the two never leave each other's side, almost like attached at the hip.

"Well, who'd have thought?" Sebastian whispered.

"Well, bless my soul!" Mey-Rin chuckled 

"Well, who'd have known?"Finny beamed

"Well, who indeed? And who'd have guessed

They'd come together on their own?" Bardroy smirked

"It's so peculiar, wait and see, we'll wait and see a few days more

 

There may be something there that wasn't there before" The servants sung before leaving the two be to talk and read together. 

Here's a thought, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

Ciel got out a large book from a hidden corner of the library and dusted it off before putting it in front of them. Belle looked at hm curiously, as if to ask what it was and what it was about. "This was the sorceress' worst trick of them all, aside from turning me into the beast that I currently am. It's a constant reminder that a beast like me does not belong in such world like ours..." he explained slightly sorrowfully, Belle stayed silent and hung onto every word much like when her father talked about her mother. Ciel opened the book to a specific page and gently took Belles hand in his paw, "Just think of a place that you've always wanted to visit," he whispered to her and gently placed her hand in the centre of the page. Belle thought hard of the place she wanted to see, it didn't take long though for her to think of a place.

The atmosphere changed to fit the place she thought of. Belle opened her eyes and released a breath she had no idea she was holding and looked around. Her hopes dropped slightly at the look of her childhood home. They were in an old windmill in Paris, France. It looked very similar to the music box...only more run down. 

This is the Paris of my childhood

These were the borders of my life

In this crumbling, dusty attic

Where an artist loved his wife

An old easel sat in the middle of the room with old paintings and sketches askew on the floor. Drafts of her fathers old books sat on a stool.

Easy to remember, harder to move on

Belle picked up the blue rattle that sat on a dusty and rustled bed in the corner of the room. The rattle from her youth was in the shape of a rose, tears slid down her face as she remember fuzzy memories of the home

Knowing the Paris of my childhood 

 

...is gone


	23. Chapter 23: Finding you can change

"I lived here with maman and papa...maman was french and met papa in the centre of London..." Belle stuttered out the words as the tears just kept flowing from her dark brown eyes. "Maman passed away seventeen years ago...it was a story I knew better than to ask papa about to to tell..." she murmured quietly, she knew was still listening though no matter how quiet she was. Ciel sensed how sad she was and turned to her, deciding to apologise, "Belle...I'm so sorry I called your father a thief. Will you ever find out though?" Ciel asked carefully and slowly, not wanting to loose the girl over a silly question he asked. She shrugged as a response, "I don't know Ciel..." she whispered as the snow rested outside on the surface of the earth and the moon arose for the night. The moonlight was all that illuminated the room.

Ciel spotted something that sat on the chair by the easel. He picked it up and almost instantly recognised it from seeing it around town when he was a kid. He turned to Belle, "A doctors mask..." He whispered to himself before saying a bit louder to Belle, "Plague..." Tears fell even faster from Belle's eyes, it was the plague that had taken her mother's life and made her father stressed as a widowed single father. Ciel apologised once again for her loss and enveloped her small form into a hug, she clutched the rattle of her childhood whilst sobbing into his chest. He cradled her gently in his arms to calmer hiccuping state, not caring about the tear stains now forming on his shirt. It didn't bother him...it would've if it was anyone else though.

His paw entry lifted Belle's head up to look him in the eye, her puffy eyes made him sad to know she was so upset. "Why don't we have a dance in the now clean ballroom to dance the night away. What do you say, m'lady?" he said slightly jokingly to cheer up the girl and bowing. Initially it was an empty gesture before his tone changed into serious when he ended his sentence. "O...ok," Belle smiled slightly before they were taken back to the manor. Currently, Ciel was being dressed by the male servants to make him look presentable and perfect for a night of dancing and happiness. The night just had to be perfect for the two of them. Belle, on the other hand, was twirling in front of the mirror at the gown that Lizzy had given to her. It was one that she fawned over all the time. "Are you sure it's ok for me to keep this Lizzy? What about when you turn human again?" Belle asked hesitantly, even though she loved the dress she didn't want to take it if Lizzy loved the dress too much. 

"Of course Belle! You look ever so beautiful in it! Even if I do return human, it looks better on you anyway," she exclaimed with happiness and Mey-Rin laughed at her enthusiasm. "It's missing something though..." Lizzy thought aloud before taking a rose from the vase nearby and sewing it onto Belle's waist of the dress. "You look ever so beautiful Belle, yes you do!" Mey-Rin complimented before escorting her out of her room to the staircase of the ballroom.


	24. Chapter 24: Learning you were wrong

Down the extravagant staircase came Belle in a cerulean gown, it was simplistic and sleepless and had a colour replication on the rose that rested snugly on her waist. No matter how simple the design was, Belle managed to make it seem more beautiful than it already was. Ciel, on the other hand, wore his family ring on his finger as well as a pristine dark blue suit. His eyepatch sat perfectly covering his right eye, an extravagant pattern representing his family name was embedded on it. His navy fur was neatly kept for the night whilst Belle had her platinum locks resting down at her shoulders for a change.

Tale as old as time

 

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

The two locked gazes at the base of the stairs, a smile painted Belle's lips as she saw how handsome he looked even in his beastly form. The longer she stared into those ocean blue eyes of his, the more she could see of the young earl he once was all those years ago that was yearning to escape this hideous body. A slight blush dusted her cheeks when they linked arms to make their way to the centre of the ballroom. Music echoed all throughout the room, setting the mood for the beautiful night as the lights slowly dimmed and candlelight bounced off of every reflective surface, illuminating the room.

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the beast

Belle curtseyed toward Ciel when they faced each other in the middle of the room. In return, he bowed and held out his hand to the girl. Mey-Rin, Finny, Sebastian, Bardroy, Lizzy, and Tanaka managed to watch from a distance. Belle gently placed her hand in his paw as a ghost of a smile appeared on Ciel's face when he arose.

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

He lifted her up one handedly by her waist and spun her when Belle's feet touched the ground once again.

Ever as before 

and ever just as sure 

as the sun will rise

When their gazes connected once again and linked hands, the beast of a man flickered and Belle saw a young man (slightly older than the oil painting she saw a while ago) standing in the beast's place for a moment before returning to the beastly form. The servants, watching from afar, gasped at the glimpse of the old earl they once knew, 'Maybe he's learning to love once more...' they all thought.

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

As Ciel dipped the girl down, her hand caresses his face as if to say to him, 'you're perfect the way you are.' Belle smiled kindly and softly at the man above her before being brought back up.

Bitter sweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

When they finished their heartwarming embrace, they made their way to the balcony to gaze upon the stars that were perfectly placed in the sky, each glistening with beauty.

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

The servants all felt a spark of hope in their hearts, there was actually a chance for him to earn her love in return. "Maybe the young lord has allowed the darling Belle into his heart," Sebastian smiled as they all gazed upon the young earl they once knew, starting to shine through his cold and tough exterior.

Beauty and the beast


	25. Chapter 25: Certain as the sun

Belle smiled softly and contently as she leant her head on Ciel's arm as they gazed at the stars together. She sighed dreamily, "This is so beautiful..." Belle trailed off slightly as her hand fiddles with the silks of the dress, her gaze slowly moving to Ciel. He smiled slightly and pushed some loose hair out of Belle's face, his paw caressing the side of her face and admiring her simple features. He noticed things in her appearance that he never saw before, such as; light freckles that dusted her nose and forehead, how her eyes sparkled when she's happy, her wiseness shining through her brown orbs...it was making him love her more than he thought possible. "Are you happy here?" he asked calmly, voice so quiet hat it was almost a whisper. Belle didn't reply and her gaze shifted, she moved toward the railing and leant on it, "you're not..." he murmured, disappointment dripping through his tone slightly.

Belle stiffened at what he said, she turned back to him, "Ciel, it's not that...it's just...I miss papa so much and...how can I be happy when I'm not free Ciel?" she said rhetorically before turning back to the railing. He hesitated for a moment before reaching into his pocket, "here," he whispered to her before handing her...a mirror? "What do I do with it?" She asked curiously, leaning against Ciel's grip on her waist. "You tell it what you want to see," he told her, realising how sad she was without the man who raised her in her life. Belle hesitated, questioning whether or not this was a hoax before thinking 'Ciel would never lie to me like that'. "Show me my father!" she commanded when she finally settled the battle with herself. 

It showed Arthur in the mirror, at that exact time Claude had walked into the tavern where Arthur now sat completely healed. A scowl formed on his lips as he stood up, faced the man and pointed an accusing finger at the gold eyed man, "You tried to kill me!!" He accused. The villagers in the tavern gasped at the accusation, "Claude, is that true?" one of his admirers asked disbelievingly. Arthur couldn't believe this, they were about to take his side! "Alois! You were there! Tell them!" he almost begged Alois to tell the truth. Hannah walked over to the boy and knelt down beside him, "Is this true Alois? Did Claude attempt to murder Arthur?" she asked with a soft tone. Alois shook his head quickly, trying to protect his guardian, before bursting into tears from guilt and gripped Hannah tightly in a hug. Hannah picked him up and cradled him like toddler, he didn't mind though.

"I can't believe you'd make such an accusation Arthur. I want what's best for my future father-in-law and if I have to put you in isolation then thats what I'd have to do," Claude said with fake pity, nobody saw that though. Arthur spat in Claude's face before hissing at him, "Belle will never love you," Nobody had ever heard so much anger and grimace in his tone. Anger flashed through Claude's eyes before yelling to everyone, "Put him in isolation!" Belle saw this through the mirror and instantly panicked at the villagers actions. "What are they doing to my father?!" she panicked as she witnessed the townspeople harshly grab Arthur and shove him into an Isolation carriage, she had seen them before but never dreamed of her father being put in one. Ciel saw this and sighed before coming to a decision, "Go to him Belle, take the mirror too to remember me by," he took a step back for her to leave, also handing her the now repaired music box.

Her eyes lit up as she carefully handled it, "You fixed it...thank you Ciel. I will never forget you, no matter what," she kissed his cheek before fleeing the manor to get to her father as quickly as possible.


	26. Chapter 26: Rising in the east

Ciel watched from the balcony as Belle ran from the manor, her blue gown was the only colour he could see through the darkness. The image of his parents came to mind, how much he'd need them right now to help him in his time of need. 'It's times like this that I wish you was still here mum and dad...' he trailed off in his thoughts sadly. "Where did she go?" Finny asked with confusion as to where Belle went, Ciel couldn't face any of the servants though...it hurt too much. "I...I let her go..." Ciel managed to stutter out, Bardroy went pink with slight anger but yet sympathising with his master, "you let her go?! he exclaimed. Mey-Rin growled at Bardroy and scolded him, "Of course he did! He loves her!" she scolded. Ciel froze, 'l...love....her?' his thoughts questioned. He had only known the family love he received from his parents but nothing more. 'Maybe I do love Belle...' he came to with his thought but didn't reconsider his decision of letting her go. All the servants left the beast be so he could think.

I was the one who had it all

 

I was the master of my fate

I never needed anybody in my life

I learned the truth too late

I'll never shake away the pain

Ciel thought back to a long time ago, remembering how he learnt that he needed those around him so much after he lost it all in one night. He never forgot it but tried to convince himself he didn't need the help.

I close my eyes but she's still there

I let her steal into my melancholy heart

It's more than I can bare

He saw the girl's cerulean gown fading out of sight on Ronald as they tried to return to the village.

Now I know she'll never leave me

Even as she runs away

She will still torment me

Calm me, hurt me

Move me, come what may

He smiled a genuinely bright smile, the first one after eight years of no longer showing emotion. The feeling of love resurfaced to his heart once again as he thought of the girl that he had let into his icy cold heart.

Wasting in my lonely tower

Waiting by an open door

I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in

And be with me for evermore

I rage against the trials of love

I curse the fading of the light

His gaze shifted to the rose, two petals remained which meant there wasn't much time left before he stays this way forever.

Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach

She's never out of sight

Now I know she'll never leave me

Even as she fades from view

Her smile forever imprinted in his mind like a tattoo, never left him.

She will still inspire me

Be a part of everything I do

Wasting in my lonely tower

Waiting by an open door

I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in

And as the long, long nights begin

I'll think of all that might have been

Waiting here for evermore


	27. Chapter 27: Tale as old as time

Belle finally returned to the village, ignoring any mud or dirt on her dress. Her main focus was proving her father was not insane and clearing his name, although somewhere in the back of her mind was Ciel to reassure her that everything would be fine. She saw the carriage about to set off so she yelled for them to stop, "Belle?!" Claude claimed in disbelief whilst Arthur called out her name in joy and relief. "Where are you sending my father?!" Belle demanded instantly toward him but also expecting an answer from the townspeople. Nobody answered, noticing the unique fury in her eyes that nobody expected from a girl such as herself. Arthur smiled slightly, 'she gets that temper from her...' he thought. Pére Ash and his wife Mére Angela helped Belle down from Ronald, careful as to not rip the gown before explaining to her every detail they knew of the situation.

Anger bubbled up more as she turned to Claude with the most deadliest look that only Arthur recognised. "Claude...you are the most sick and twisted person I have ever met!" She yelled at him, the townspeople took a step back not wanting to get involved. "There was a beast and he is the most compassionate and charming person ever, if you could only see past looks then maybe someone would love you like how I love him-!" Belle cut herself off by covering her mouth. Arthur's eyes widened, his daughter loved the creature that kept her hostage? This was ludicrous! Claude seemed just as shocked as everyone else, those words had just escaped her lips. Belle grabbed the mirror from Ronald's saddle bag and commanded it to show her Ciel. In a matter of seconds, it did so and she showed them all his horrendous yet depressed form that Belle had seen past and seemingly fell for. Claude grabbed the mirror from Belle's grasp swiftly and revealed his more hideous side to the town.

We're not safe until he's dead

 

He'll come stalking us at night

Set to sacrifice our children

To his monstrous appetite

Men and women alike shrieked in fear of the beast, women hid their children to shield their eyes from something so terrifying. Belle tried to reason with them to assure that he was gentle, but nobody would listen and called her 'crazy'. 

He'll wreak havoc on our village

If we let him wander free

So it's time to take some action, boys

It's time to follow me!

Claude smirked as every man and some women decided enough was enough and agreed on murdering the beast as a town to 'save everyone from the beast'. Little did they know that the real beast was close by.

Through the mist, through the wood

Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride

Say a prayer, then we're there

At the drawbridge of a castle

And there's something truly terrible inside

Everyone suddenly got an urge to be violent and grabbed something that could harm Ciel; a pitchfork, lit torches, shotguns, etc. Meanwhile, Claude grabbed Belle and threw her into the carriage with her father before locking the door, ignoring her constant yells of hatred toward Claude.

It's a beast!

He's got fangs, razor-sharp ones!

Massive paws, killer claws for the feast

Hear him roar! See him foam!

But we're not coming home

'Til he's dead!

Good and dead!

Kill the Beast!

Horses from the stable were fed and mounted by many and prepared to leave for the beast.

Light your torch, mount your horse

Screw your courage to the sticking place

We're counting on Claude to lead the way

Call it war, call it threat

You can bet they all will follow

For in times like this, they'll do just as I say

Hannah was carrying Alois like a child to keep him calm and murmured;

"There's a beast running wild, there's no question

But I fear the wrong monster's released" Alois heard her and nestled his head into the crook of her neck .

Those who were going to battle (including Claude) set off to find the manor within the depths of the wood, leaving the carriage be.

Sally forth! Tally ho!

 

Grab your sword! Grab your bow!

Praise the Lord and here we go!

We don't like what we don't understand

In fact, it scares us

And this monster is mysterious at least

Bring your guns, bring your knives

Save your children and your wives

Ash and Angela fled the mob, not being seen as Sieglinde followed behind the angry people but simply walking and not caring for the speed.

We'll save our village and our lives

We'll kill the Beast!

Hearts ablaze, banners high

We go marching into battle

Unafraid although the danger's just increased

From the window, Ciel and the servants noticed the flaming mob nearing. "Master, what should we do?!" Finny asked in panic. The servants couldn't do much to fight due to their antique-like forms. With one petal remaining, their bodies became stiffer and slower to move whilst Ciel was losing hope quickly for Belle's return.

Raise the flag, sing the song

Here we come, we're fifty strong

And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong

Let's kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!


	28. Chapter 28: Song as old as rhyme

Belle slumped down against the carriage walls in defeat, "I'll never be able to save him in time..." she whispered to herself, she held the music box and rattle close to her heart. Arthur spotted the blue colour and leant closer to Belle, taking a closer look at it. "Where did you get that?" he asked, thinking he left everything in Paris to start over with Belle. She smiled and looked at her father, "It was Ciel, the beast, he took me there to Paris I could understand why you left maman," she said with a solemn voice before looking her father in the eye, "It's ok papa, I know why you left maman." She hugged her father whilst embracing her french side that she inherited from her mother. He cupped the side of his daughter's face whilst looking her in the eye seriously, "Then you know that I just wanted to protect you..." he trailed off before going the carriage doors, trying to unlock them. "If only I had something sharp to pick the locks..." he whispered before Belle handed him a bobby pin that kept her fringe back the entire time.

"Ah, thank you," he smiled slightly before picking the lock over a period of fifteen minutes due to his shaky and sweaty hands . Arthur quickly made sure the coast was clear before opening the doors and making a quick escape. "Go to Ciel my dear, he needs you right now!" He encouraged before pulling Ronald closer to Belle. Belle nodded with a beaming yet assuring smile, confidence rung throughout her posture and remained that way as she and Ronald galloped toward the manor nearby, taking a sharp twist on the roads to get there faster. "Come on, just a little further!" She mumbled to Ronald before lights of fire covered her vision...the village was trying to burn the manor down! Even though Belle knew they wouldn't succeed (due to the curse stopping any harm coming to the manor), worry bubbled in the pit of her stomach. She also recalled what Tanaka once told her months ago, how the manor was burned once when Ciel lost his parents and almost a second time during the great fire of London. Since the big fire, Arthur moved nearer to the outskirts to keep his daughter safe completely unaware that Queen Victoria's guard dog lived close by. 

'Just a little longer Ciel...' she thought before hopping off her horse and making a run for the inside of the manor, the townspeople running the opposite way in fear. 'At least the others managed to scare them off to buy me time' she quickly thought before running inside, completely unaware who was following behind her this entire time. Belle did not care for her current appearance at this current time, her hair was askew and dirt had been splattered all over the rim of her dress. Her fatigue was ignored completely, she just focused on getting to Ciel in time before Claude could cause any harm to the one she had fallen in love with. The hallways seemed much longer than she remembered and the twists and turns were becoming too much. 'Where the bloody hell is he?!' her thoughts yelled until she decided to call for him.


	29. Chapter 29: Beauty and the beast

Ciel gazed outside of his window of his study in the west wing and sighed, it looked like there was no chance of Belle returning. Fear pulsated through every servant who resided in this manor, they all knew a single petal remained on the rose and was hanging on to the stem as if its life depended on it. He watched it sorrowfully, 'I guess Im going to remain like this for the rest of eternity...' he thought sadly. He thought about how stupid he was to let revenge overtake him and also let himself get cursed. "Hello Beast," Claude spat toward Ciel as he was stood in the doorway. Ciel perked up and faced him, he saw the rage surging through Claude's golden orbs. "Tell me, how did you do it? Get a wonderful girl like my Belle to even consider liking you?" he hissed at the younger male, emphasising 'my' as if Claude had claimed Belle as his own. 

Ciel remained silent, not even looking Claude in the eyes. Claude kissed his teeth before raising his shotgun toward Ciel "Fine then... If that's how you'll be. Then I'll make sure you you will meet your ends!" He yelled as his finger rested on the trigger. Ciel stayed completely still and silent, thinking this will be for the best. "CIEL?! Where are you?!" a familiar voice yelled out to him, Ciel gasped as hope stirred in his heart once more. "Belle!!" he called out to her, still not able to move toward her without being shot by Claude. He heard the happiness and relief in Ciel's tone and the tension on the trigger became more and more...But Claude waited...and waited...and waited.

Eventually, Belle arrived at the door of the study. "Ciel!..." she smiled gleefully and took a step into the room but a loud 'BANG' made her freeze. Ciel then fell to the ground in pain as blood slowly seeped through his clothes and he clutched the wound in pain. Claude smirked in victory,  he had finally gotten rid of the Beast and had Belle all to himself now! Belle, on the other hand, had different thoughts. Her heart felt like it was shattered into a eight million pieces. "You...Claude...How could you...You're..." Belle growled quietly before practically screaming at the top of her lungs at the man, Her heart felt like it was just ripped to shreds whilst her lungs were deteriorating at the sight for her love slowly dying in front of her.


	30. Chapter 30: Tale as old as time

At that moment, a fight between the two broke out. Belle grabbed a sword from a suit of arms and lunged it toward Claude. "Really Belle? I thought you were smart. A sword against a shotgun," Claude chuckled tauntingly. Belle hissed as one of his bullets grazed the skin of her export collarbone. "That's it Claude...I've had about enough of your demonic taunts!" she yelled before fighting with him, hand-to-hand vs Gun. Belle knew what could possibly happen to her and the risks that she was taking...but she didn't care in the slightest. With every single breath she had, she cursed at him. She used every move she was ever taught, even ones she had no idea she could even do. "How could you hurt someone so calm and sweet?!" Belle yelled whilst dodging as many bullets she could without getting hit. Unfortunately, she couldn't get off without a few bruises as many of Claude's bullets scraped her skin and through her clothes. 

Claude growled, "He's a beast! A monster that held you captive for almost eight months!" he hissed as Belle's sword broke the skin of Claude's neck. His eyes trailed down to his neck and saw a gash before his eyes turned fuchsia. Belle's breath hitched, 'those eyes...' she thought before remembering seeing them in Pére Ash and Mére Angela's books of witchcraft and demons. She also remembered seeing the antique clock's eye's go fuchsia when he became angry at the other servants flamboyant behaviour. "You're...you're a demon!" Belle exclaimed loudly before trying to press her blade deeper into his neck. Claude let out a half-hearted laugh despite the pain, "It's about time you figured it out Belle my dear, why else would those damn angels call me a demon no matter who else was around?" Claude smirked. Suddenly, everything was piecing together...the nicknames from he priest and his wife, the capability  to do everything perfectly, his eyes to be an unnatural gold colour, the gloves he constantly wore to hide his mark, the fact that he hadn't aged since Belle could remember! It all made sense now! "Claude...How could you...ever think...Belle would ever love a...d...demon like you...?" Ciel asked through his pain.

Belle took a step back swiftly before lunging back at him with her blade. This caught Claude off guard due to Ciel's question. Belle smirked slightly as the blade broke through Claude's clothing and through his skin. Using all of her strength, Belle hauled him out of the window and to the ground, taking the sword with him. The blade was truly a demon's blade, meant too kill those who were of hell and those beings of who sinned. Belle paused for a moment, 'was it all over?' she thought before realising it was finally over. Quickly, Belle rushed to Ciel's side and pulled him onto her lap. "Please don't die, please don't die," she repeated over and over again as she ripped a piece of her dress and used it to press down on his wound to stop the bleeding. Tears were slowly bubbling up in her eyes, she did't want him to die, not like this in her arms. Ciel gave a soft and weak smile to her, "Thank you Belle..." he whispered before his eyes closed. The tears fell like a waterfall as Belle gripped onto Ciel whilst crying, begging for him to wake up, "Ciel please wake up! Please!...Don't die on me!" she begged. 

Her gaze shifted to the rose, the last petal had....fallen. Time had stopped, it had all been for nothing...the one she loved had died and there was nothing she could do. Belle rested her forehead on Ciel's chest whilst those tears fell down her cheeks, "please no Ciel...come back...please...I love you...dont leave me alone..." The manor was full of grief as the servants watched the sobbing girl from the doorway. "I guess this means goodbye...Thank you everyone for letting me stay here and putting up with any trouble I may have caused," Lizzy thanked the servants as she felt her wardrobe exterior become more wooden-like. "Yes miss Elizabeth, it was an honour to serve along side all of you..." Finny said sadly as he slowly became a china teacup around the same time Lizzy became a wardrobe. "Perhaps I'll see you all again in another life...yes I will..." Mey-Rin mumbled softly as she became an antique teapot. Bardroy sighed sorrowfully before turning to Sebastian, "I know I speak for everyone else when I say this; I know we get on your nerves a lot...despite being a demon. And I know we cause you a lot of trouble, but we owe a lot too you and we are very grateful, even if it doesn't seem like it...thank you mister Sebastian..." Bardroy trailed off before the candles blew out and a candelabra was all that remained. Sebastian smiled a genuine smile before turning into an antique clock, his words 'it was an honour to serve along side you all as well' rung throughout the hallway before the girl's sobs were all that could be heard.


	31. Chapter 31: Song as old as rhyme

"Please come back...don't leave me..." Belle whispered softly as the tears kept flowing like a river of sadness. The  manor was no longer full of laughter and happiness...it was full of darkness and sorrow with only Belle's sobs to fill the atmosphere. Sieglinde had been following Belle since she escaped and quietly crept through to the study, not being noticed by the grieving girl. She saw Belle begging and praying that Ciel would return to  her, even though she knew that he was long gone by now and there was nothing she could do to make him return to her. Sieglinde smiled ever so small and softly, 'the selfish earl had finally learnt compassion...and protected the one he loved by taking the hit for her,' she thought. Empathy then filed her heart when she realised that the boy had passed on and the girl he loved was grieving. Slowly, she approached the wilting rose, still remaining unnoticed by Belle. 'Maybe....maybe I can bring him back...' she smiled as she brought the rose back to life once more...but as a simple red rose now. At the same time, the curse was being lifted from the manor and its inhabitance. 

The darkness had been exchanged for light in the manor, the cold weather was changed for the lovely warmth of summer. Broken glass was repaired and everything was returned to its proper potential before the curse. Then came the servants. The old candelabra was transformed into a tall American man with dirty blonde hair soft blue eyes around the age of 41*. The wooden wardrobe became a young lady, around the age of eighteen as well, with bright blonde hair and grass green eyes. Her hair was curled into large pigtails either side of her face. The teapot returned to its human form, a maid with crimson red hair and slightly chipped silver glasses at the age of twenty eight (underneath them were some beautiful brown eyes), she had a little bonnet on over her hair indicating her position. The little teacup became a boy (around the age of twenty one) with bright blonde hair neatly pushed back into red clips and cerulean eyes. The clock became a six foot tall man with blood red eyes and raven hair, needless to say Sebastian hadn't changed at all over the years. Tanaka slowly moved toward them, he had also return not long before them. They all were struggling with their feet but gave each other the hug that lasted what felt a lifetime. 

All that was left was the earl, they all peered into the room and saw their master still unmoving on the floor...that is until the wound healed and closed up on its own. Belle lifted her head from Ciel's chest and saw that, she rubbed her eyes 'my eyes are playing tricks on me' she thought. Then, Ciel changed....he changed back into the form that the servants remembered so well and missed dearly. His fur became his pale skin and his navy blue hair. His hair was much longer than when the curse was inflicted, but then again they had all matured. His paws became hands and feet and his claws became human nails. His face shape was easy to recognise as Vincent Phantomhive's from the portrait of the late Phantomhive's that hung upon the stairwell near the ballroom. His clothes we're shabby and slightly dirty, but Ciel did not care when he regained consciousness and saw the form he took once more. Belle said nothing, she did nothing...was this the same man she fell in love with? Or would his human form change him back to the arrogant person that got him into trouble? 

Ciel noticed Belle still sat on the floor and helped her up, but then almost instantly intertwined their hands together as he stared lovingly yet deeply into her eyes. "It's me Belle..." he whispered ad one of his hands cupped her cheek softly as a small smile painted his lips. 'Those eyes...they are definitely his eyes,' Belle thought as she saws how nothing about him really changed...after all, she remembered that a persons eyes are the windows to the soul. She saw everything that had happened between them and how happy they were in the months they had known each other. She pulled him into a tight hug, "It really is you!" she cried happily as they shared an embrace. The servants cheered and joined in on the hug completely, ignoring the mark of the demon that rested on his eye between him and Sebastian...none of that mattered now. They were all human once more!

*All the ages are based off of their ages in the anime and adde five years on (It takes place five years in the future)


	32. Chapter 32: Beauty and the beast

Not even a few months later, the couple were happily married. The wedding had been open to everyone, friends and family and those who wished to attend. Everyone who had doubts toward Belle or Ciel and apologised so many times for their arrogance that the couple couldn't even keep count. The reception was full of laughter, smiles and joy (something that was a rare occurrence in the Phantomhive manor). The couple's distinctive clothing was easy to be distinguished throughout the crowds of dancing guests. Belle's wedding gown had accents of her ballgown and the rose that rested on her chest, the pattern of flowers were running along the seams of her dress.

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Ciel's powder blue suit also had hints of his previous attire. The servants were reuniting with those they knew and happily dancing with each other, they were all so happy and gleeful that it almost seemed too good to be true. Elizabeth reunited with her older brother Edward and his new wife, they got along so happily and well that they were now a proper family again when their parents joined the picture again.

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Arthur gazed at his daughter and new son-in-law with a kind hearted smile, his daughter had found love in a way that none of them expected but was nevertheless happy. Arthur had been painting a piece that showcased this glorious day for all to see and remember whenever it was seen.

Winter turns to spring

Famine turns to feast

Nature points the way

Nothing left to say

Beauty and the Beast

Almost six years into the future, a woman at the age of twenty four was tucking her children into bed. A young girl and a little boy only two years apart had settled into bed, ready to fall asleep after a story read by their mother. After being certain that her darling children were fast asleep, she joined her husband in their bed before giving him a everlasting embrace.

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

"Was it the same story?" her husband asked, the platinum haired woman nodded with a soft smile. "I'm not complaining though, I never get tired of our story," she giggled before ruffling her husband's navy hair. "Know, its hard to believe it was only six years ago you wondered into my heart," he sighed happily. The woman rolled her eyes before humming a few lines of their song, her eyes fluttering closed at the end when her husband joined at the final line,:

"Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast


	33. Songs used

I do not own any of the songs or the movie, I'm just listing songs used in this story.

Belle - Emma Watson, Luke Evans and Ensemble 

How does a moment last forever (music box) - Kevin Kline

Belle (reprise) - Emma Watson

Gaston - Josh Gad, Luke Evans and Ensemble

Be our guest - Ewan McGregor, Emma Thompson, Gugu Mbatha-Raw and Ian McKellen

Days in the sun - Adam Mitchell, Stanley Tucci, Ewan McGregor, Gugu Mbatha-Raw, Ian  McKellen, Emma Thompson, Emma Watson, Audra McDonald and Clive Rowe

Something there - Emma Watson, Dan Stevens, Ewan McGregor, Ian McKellen, Emma Thompson, Nathan Mack and Gugu Mbatha-Raw

How does a moment last forever (Montmartre) - Emma Watson

Beauty and the Beast - Emma Thompson

Evermore - Dan Stevens 

The mob song -Luke Evans, Josh Gad and Ensemble 

Beauty and the Beast (Finale) - Audra McDonald, Emma Thompson


End file.
